


The Same Old Song

by sdk



Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: Episode Tag, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-08
Updated: 2008-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman doesn't care. Really. He doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Same Old Song

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place directly after Roman and Deniz's argument in ep 529 and also references the conversation between Marian and Roman in ep 306. Written for the multi_fiction weekly promotion challenge's first prompt: _They are broken up, but feelings remain. Coffee is never just coffee in a relationship. Mood: Melancholy._ Not quite sure I hit all of those things, but this is what came out.

_You can take that or you can leave it._

_You know what? I think I'll leave it._

Roman walked through the streets of Essen with the argument echoing in his ears as if his pace was driving the beat of their words in a perpetual loop. It didn't matter. He didn't care. Deniz had left him a long time ago. No matter how many times fate pushed them back together--each time like a cd player skipping back to an earlier track, never letting the album end--that fact never changed. 

"Coffee?"

His feet had carried him to No.7 before he'd realized it, and there was Marian coming out from behind the bar to greet him with a simple question, but one that had his brain jumping to a melody he'd almost forgotten--one that he'd tried so hard to leave behind. 

_But not me. Idiot that I am, I've got my heart in this. Because I care about Deniz. Because I'm in love with him._

Roman turned on his heel and fled.


End file.
